


Yes my king

by Wolf3y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, crowley being possesive?, crowley is bae, george is weird, some guy named george, some slight language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf3y/pseuds/Wolf3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley x reader</p>
<p> </p>
<p>13 and 70 with Crowley</p>
<p>13 “Kiss me.”</p>
<p>70 “No, actually we’re married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes my king

"Crowley I need your help.” You said sitting alone on your bed. Two dresses were draped across your bed a knee length black dress, and a floor length open laced back red dress. You knew Crowley like both but you were going undercover with Crowley to a party where a possible lead would be. “You rang (y/n)?” Crowley said appearing in your room with a glass of whiskey in his hand. “Well since we’re going "out” to this party together. Which dress should I wear?“ You ask leaning onto your pillows. "Why does it matter what I think?” He scoffed. “Well let’s see here, we’re stuck with each other for the whole night. And this will only work out if you atleast seem interested in me in the slightest.”   
“The red one if you must my dear. But first things first.” He says walking towards you lifting you up off the bed.   
“Kiss me.” He says placing his hands on your hips. “W..what?” You ask blushing. “Well if we’re going by your rules of you must seem interested in me then you should kiss me now so it won’t be our first at the party.” He says gently pulling your face towards his. “Now. Kiss me.” You press your lips against his, tasting his whiskey, cinnamon and something else you can’t quiet make out just yet. Crowley nibbles a your bottom causing you to gasp. Taking advantage of your noise his tongue slips into your mouth exploring every corner of your mouth.   
“Now kitten, time for you to get dressed. I suggest the red one, better hurry the boys should be here to check up on you soon.” He says pulling away.   
—–  
You stood at the bar with a fruity concoction that Crowley had told you to order when you arrived and to wait at the bar for him. Your red dress hugging your curves, pushing your chest up a little higher than normal. Crowley disappeared the moment you both walked in talking about how he had business to attend to. That was two hours ago and you were starting to feel alone and left behind till a well dressed man with to much cologne approached you. “My name is George, I haven’t helped but notice you’re here all alone.” Looking him over you figure he’s the host of the party. “(Y/n) it’s a pleasure.” You say turning back to your drink. “And I’m not alone.” You say your voice dripping with sarcasm. “Well where is your date at then?” He says sitting next to you. “He’s..” You start saying as Crowley appears next to you arm snaking around your waist. “Sorry to keep you waiting kitten, I hope you weren’t to bothered by the company.” He says smirking at George. “Oh Crowley, is this your little slut.” George jokes looking at you. “Excuse me. What did you call me?” You say raising your voice. “I’m not his slut.” You turn towards Crowley looking at him. “Am I?”   
“No, actually we’re married.“ Crowley says glaring at George. "I don’t appreciate you calling the queen of hell a slut. And as far as our business goes, I require double now for the little comment you made about my dear (y/n) here.” Crowley turns towards you. “Shall we go now love?” He says helping you down off the stool. “Yes my king” you say sweetly glancing at George whose face is a deep shade of red from embarrassment and regret.


End file.
